CyborScout
CyborScout is a cybernetic BLK female Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. Appearance and Personality CyborScout appears as a BLK female Scout with a RED cybernetic left eye. She received that implant after she took a bullet to her eye in an attempt to save Cyborneer's life. Cyborneer was then forced to attach the cybernetic replacement to save her life. CyborScout is an outgoing and friendly individual, however unlike most Scouts, she is not outwardly arrogant most of the time. This is attributed to her traumatic near death experience. She exhibits trust and loyalty to those she considers her friends, especially Cyborneer who has become a sort of father figure. In combat she is determined and aggressive, but unlike CyborHeavy (whose raw aggression often gets him into trouble), she is a tactical thinker who will only fight a battle where she believes she can win. Powers and Abilities For the most part, CyborScout is an ordinary Scout, but she does have some unique skills. Her first ability is her prowess with the Shortstop, her weapon of choice. She is far more effective with this weapon than an average Scout. Cyborneer has created a modified variant of the weapon, which uses the same caliber as Major Scout Guy's special Scattergun rounds. This makes the weapon far more versatile. Another of her special abilities is her cybernetic eye, which greatly improves her accuracy within the Shortstop's effective range. She has had training with Major Scout Guy, whose rigorous training has improved her overall combat effectiveness. Noticeable improvements in her battle style were shown after just a week of training when she successfully defended herself from a Vagispy who had her pinned down, as she managed to knock it out for the remainder of the fight ahead. During a fight with CyborSpy and his Soldier Drones, she also acquired a short sword for use in close combat. She has shown suprising aptitude with the weapon despite her lack of prior experience. After losing the sword in a fight with a Super Soldier Drone, Cyborneer crafted an Australium lightsabre for her. As such it has to be used like a normal sword, although it is lighter and easier to manoeuvre. CyborScout recently has developed a new technique, this technique allows her to clone herself into 3 copies, which allow her to employ ambush tactics and can potentially overpower and intimidate her enemies. Faults and Weaknesses * Like any other Scout, she is rather vulnerable to physical damage. Even relatively light damage can take her out from a fight temporarily. *She has also suffered severe psychological trauma from her injury and as such, Freaks with psychokinetic powers (for instance Dr. Schadenfreude) can use this to their advantage. *Her Australium lightsabre is still a prototype and is not powerful enough to cut clean through an opponent's weapon. In addition, it is prone to abruptly shutting down if its Australium is drained. Trivia *CyborScout is the first female character to appear in the Cyborneer Series. *She used to be BLU before receiving her custom BLK skin. Notable Videos * Cyborspy's Scheme * Nightmares * CyborScout's Training * Desperate Times * Confrontation Part 3 * An unexpected Encounter * CyborSpy's Attack * Hatred unleashed * Cybor vs machine * Another scouting mission * Australium Unleashed: Episode 1 * Australium Unleashed: Episode 3 * Australium Unleashed: Episode 4 Category:Blade Users Category:Scouts Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Near-normal Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Neutral Good beings Category:BLU Team Category:Female monsters